doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Edmundo Santos
Zaragoza, Coahuila |defuncion = 3 de agosto de 1977 (75 años) |lugar_defuncion = México, D.F. |causa = Infarto |familiares = Diana Santos (hija) Edmundo Santos Jr. (hijo) Tony Santos (hija) David Santos (hijo) Alicia Colmenero (esposa) Francisco Colmenero (cuñado) José Manuel Rosano (cuñado) Tony Assael (nieta) Diana Galván Santos (nieta) Lia Cohen (bisnieta) Noha Cohen (bisnieta) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |primera_aparicion = Cortos de Mickey Mouse y sus amigos |última_aparicion = Como actor: Charlie, el Puma Solitario Como director: Bernardo y Bianca |ingreso_doblaje = 1943 |salida_doblaje = 1977 (34 años) |medios = Radio Teatro |pais = México Los Ángeles |estado = Fallecido |demo1 = 9 eua2 mickey mouse.ogg |demo2 = GVAE65 Cuervo.ogg }} thumb|230x230px|Rúbrica de Edmundo Santos (1919) Mickey mouse-1097.jpg|Mickey Mouse en los Cortos de Mickey Mouse y sus amigos (Doblaje original), su personaje más emblemático. Goofy-4.gif|Goofy también en los Cortos de Mickey Mouse y sus amigos (Doblaje original). Casey at the bat.png|Narrador de "El Gran Valente" en Música maestro. Gus_Gus.png|Gus en La Cenicienta (Doblaje original). PepitoGrillo.png|Pepito Grillo en Diversión y fantasía. Cuervo_con_Gafas.png|Cuervo con Gafas en Dumbo (Redoblaje). Tweedledee.png|Tweedledee en Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Liron.png|Lirón también en Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Mago-oz-1972-1a12.jpg|Espantapájaros en Regreso al mundo maravilloso de Oz. Charlie, el Puma Solitario-1j.jpg|Hombre #1 en Charlie, el Puma Solitario, su ultima aparición como actor de voz. thumb|right|230px|Edmundo Santos y [[Carmen Donna-Dío en los años cuarenta]] Edmundo Santos Adán (Zaragoza, Coahuila, 10 de enero de 1902 — México, D. F., 3 de agosto de 1977) fue un destacado director, traductor, adaptador y actor de doblaje mexicano que además se desempeñó como el representante de Walt Disney en México y el responsable de que los doblajes de sus películas se realizaran en dicho país. Con su reconocido talento y profesionalismo, aparte de dirigir y actuar también hacía las veces de traductor y adaptador de canciones y doblaje. Desde 1943 hasta 1977, fue el responsable de coordinar, dirigir y supervisar la gran mayoría de los trabajos de doblaje al español de la empresa Disney. Por este motivo es considerado una de las figuras más importantes en la historia del doblaje de habla hispana. Es el cuñado de Francisco Colmenero, cuñado también de José Manuel Rosano, el padre de Diana Santos, Tony Santos y Edmundo Santos Jr. y el abuelo de Tony Assael. Biografía Don Edmundo Santos, antes de dirigir los doblajes de los clásicos de Disney, era locutor de radio, bailarín, cantante, e incluso llegó a presentarse en los escenarios de Broadway. Conducía un programa de radio en Tijuana llamado "El sartén y la cuchara", y un día se puso a criticar las canciones de las películas de Disney (refiriéndose a Blancanieves): "No tenían armonía, ni ritmo, los acentos los ponían en otro lado para que cupiera y todo eso", dice Diana Santos, hija de Edmundo, acerca de lo que pensaba su padre. "Y otro día lo llamaron y lo citaron en los Estudios Disney en Burbank", dice Diana. Allí en los Estudios Disney, le dieron la partitura de las canciones de Pinocho, para que él mismo las adaptara. Enseguida envió la adaptación de "When you wish upon a star", cuya versión al español se titula "La estrella azul", que Edmundo compuso en el viaje de regreso a Tijuana. En las tres películas dobladas en Argentina, Edmundo se encargó de la letra y adaptación musical de las canciones, y en Dumbo y Bambi también se encargó de la adaptación al español de toda la película. En 1943, Walt Disney le ofrece a Edmundo trasladarse a Burbank y dirigir él mismo los trabajos de doblaje. Así, Saludos amigos es el primer largometraje dirigido por el Sr. Santos; en dicha película figura en los créditos como "asociado de la supervisión extranjera", título recibido también en Los tres caballeros. Ambos filmes se enmarcan en la política estadounidense del buen vecino, para reforzar las relaciones con América Latina. Mientras Edmundo trabajaba en Burbank, los actores mexicanos que participaban en el doblaje de las películas que allí se doblaron (7, desde Saludos amigos hasta Dentro de mi corazón) eran actores y cantantes que trabajaban en el Million Dolar Theather, donde se representaban espectáculos mexicanos para la población hispana de allí. Edmundo también hizo dirección de algunas películas de Charlie Brown en los 60. Debido a las exigencias de Edmundo Santos en 1950, por primera vez se dobla en México una película animada de Walt Disney: La Cenicienta, doblada en los Estudios Churubusco, con las canciones grabadas en el estudio RCA Victor. La voz del personaje principal fue proporcionada por la actriz Evangelina Elizondo, elegida en un concurso de radio de la XEW. Desde La Cenicienta hasta La bella durmiente (y también Las aventuras de Ichabod y el Sr. Sapo, anterior a La Cenicienta), todas las películas estrenadas en ese tiempo se doblaron en Churubusco, bajo la dirección de Edmundo hasta 1960, que se trasladaron al estudio Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. (o la Compañía Estrellita, llamada así en honor a la actriz y cantante de origen cubano Estrellita Díaz). El libro de la selva, de 1967, fue la última película en doblarse en Estudios Churubusco. En 1977, Edmundo Santos ya estaba gravemente enfermo, y la última película dirigida por él fue Bernardo y Bianca, en Grabaciones y Doblajes. En ella participó su nieta, Tony Assael en el papel de Penny, la niña que protagoniza la película. Don Edmundo no llegó a ver estrenada la película, murió 3 semanas antes del estreno, el 3 de agosto de 1977. Su último viaje a Burbank, California fue para saber si su nieta había sido acreditada. Filmografía Películas animadas * Música Maestro (1946) - Narrador de "El Gran Valente" * Diversión y Fantasía (1947) - Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Pepito Grillo y Charlie McCarthy * La Cenicienta (1950) - Gus * Alicia en el país de las maravillas (1951) - Lirón y Tweedledee * Ben y yo (1953) - Ratón Ambrosio Series animadas * Cortos de Mickey Mouse y sus amigos - Mickey Mouse, Goofy Películas * Charlie, el Puma Solitario (1967) - Hombre #1 / Voces adicionales * Hans Brinker o los patines de plata (1962) - Voces adicionales Series de TV * Las aventuras de Rin Tin Tin - Voces adicionales Dirección de doblaje * Saludos amigos (1943) * Los tres caballeros (1944) * ¡Música, maestro! (1946) * Canción del sur (1946) * Diversión y fantasía (1947) * Ritmo y melodía (1948) * Dentro de mi corazón (1949) * La Cenicienta (1950) * Las aventuras de Sleepy Hollow y el Sr. Sapo (1951) * Alicia en el país de las maravillas (1951) * Susie, el pequeño cupé azul (1952) * Peter Pan (1953) * Ben y yo (1953) * Hansel y Gretel (1954) * La dama y el vagabundo (1955) * La bella durmiente (1959) * Goliath II (1960) * 101 dálmatas (1961) * Hans Brinker o los patines de plata (1962) * La espada en la piedra (1963) * Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos (1964, redoblaje) * Gulliver viaja al espacio (1965) * El niño y el muro (1965) * A Charlie Brown Christmas (1965) (doblaje original) * Winnie The Pooh y el árbol de la miel (1966) * Charlie Brown's All-Stars (1966) (doblaje original) * It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown (1966) (doblaje original) * Charlie, el Puma Solitario (1967) * El libro de la selva (1967) * Jack y la bruja (1967) * Winnie The Pooh en el bosque encantado (1968) * La princesa encantada (Anime) (1968) * Dumbo (1969, redoblaje) * Bambi (1969, redoblaje) * Un niño llamado Carlitos (1969) * El desastre de ser pájaro (1969) * Los Aristogatos (1970) * El rey de los osos (1970) * Regreso al mundo maravilloso de Oz (1972) * La telaraña de Charlotte (1973) * Robin Hood (1973) * Winnie The Pooh... ¡y Tigger también! (1974) * Fantasía (1977, redoblaje) * Bernardo y Bianca (1977) * Y dirección de doblaje de la mayoría de las producciones de Disney desde 1943 a 1977. Traducción/Adaptación * La Cenicienta (1950) * Alicia en el país de las maravillas (1951) * Peter Pan (1953) * Hansel y Gretel (1954) * La dama y el vagabundo (1955) * La bella durmiente (1959) * 101 dálmatas (película animada) (1961) * La espada en la piedra (1963) * Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos (1964) * Cortos de Winnie-The-Pooh (1966, 1968 y 1975) * El libro de la selva (1967) * Dumbo (1949, 1969) * Bambi (1942, 1969) * Un niño llamado Carlitos (1969) * Los Aristogatos (1970) * Robin Hood (1973) * Fantasía (1977, redoblaje) * Bernardo y Bianca (1977, último trabajo) Discografía parcial Como solista: Okeh Records * Once Meses y Quince Días(Fields-Hall) (A)/El Silbidito Maravilloso (Fields-Hall) (B).Okeh 16687. Grabado el 14 de marzo de 1930, New York City, EuA. Columbia Records * Once Meses y Quince Días(Fields-Hall) Columbia 4167-X * El Silbidito Maravilloso (Fields-Hall) Columbia 4194-X Grabados en abril de 1930, New York City, EUA. * Pancha (A. Zamora) Columbia 4167-X Grabado en mayo de 1930, New York City, EUA. Santos & Lee (con Irving Lee) Columbia Records * Sidar y Rovirosa (E. Santos) Columbia 4166-X * Contestado a las tres hermanas (E. Santos) Columbia 4194-X * Fuego en la Prisión (E. Santos) Columbia 4166-x Grabado en mayo de 1930, New York City, EUA. Otras canciones compuestas o grabadas *Ya me hicistes de chivo los tamales *Los sueños del tío Garnacha *La frutera y el lechero *Cocos y codos - Grabada en 1947 por Ramiro Gamboa y Arturo Manríquez en México D.F. Juan García Esquivel (piano) Enlaces externos * Doblaje Disney Fuentes y agradecimientos * Salvador Nájar - Fotografías tomadas de su cuenta de Facebook. * Olga Donna-Dío - Fotografía de Edmundo Santos y Carmen Donna-Dío. * Moisés Palacios y Edmundo Santos Jr. Fotografía de Edmundo Santos * SPOTTSWOOD, Richard K. Edmundo Santos, discography. Ethnic Music on Records: A Discography of Ethnic Recordings Produced in the United States, 1893-1942 Vol. 4. Spanish, Portuguese, Phillippine, Basque. USA,1990, University of Illinois, p. 2295 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Directores de música Categoría:Productores ejecutivos Categoría:Empresarios de Doblaje Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Actores de los años 1940 Categoría:Actores de los años 1950 Categoría:Actores de los años 1960 Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Figuras Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Artículos destacados Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Adaptadores